


I Only Care About Your Love: Part 2

by Bluefxy



Series: I Only Care About Your Love [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancing, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Party, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefxy/pseuds/Bluefxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An award show, a question, and a seriously big celebration~</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Only Care About Your Love: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightcrawler554](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/gifts).



> So i'm not sure how this got to be this long but.....it did.  
> I hope y'all like it! I really enjoyed writing it for the most part (I had writer's block for the majority of it heh heh)  
> I love when you guys comment so feel free too for whatever reason really lol :))  
> Enjoy!!

Levi’s arm was moving to the beat of the music, not on his own accord, but because his hand was resting on top his boyfriend’s leg which was nervously tapping.

“Eren, why in the world are you the one all nervous?” Eren stopped tapping his leg for a moment, only to start back up again.

“I think the question is why aren’t you nervous at all?! This is the Grammys, Levi!”

“No, really? Never would’ve guessed.” He shared a small smile to Eren before moving his hand to find Eren’s, intertwining their fingers softly before giving a reassuring squeeze.

Cameras were constantly clicking around the pair as well as the rest of the band. This was, after all, the Grammys. Several awards were already given out but the one award everyone was anticipating had yet to. Always saved for the end of the evening, ‘Artist of the Year’. Levi was fortunate enough to be nominated for it and when he relayed to Eren that he was, Eren immediately ran over to Levi and picked him up, twirling him around as he cried tears of joy into his boyfriend’s chest.

“Ladies and gentlemen!! It is time….to finally announce...the ‘Artist of the Year’ award!!”

The crowd screamed loudly and the spotlights strobed around the building. All screens suddenly popped on and the nominees started playing on them.

“Hey, Levi,” Hanji, one of his bandmates, whispered in his ear, “It’s here! It’s finally here!” She couldn’t stop jumping around even with Erwin, Levi’s other bandmate, trying to calm her down.

Levi couldn’t help but smile a little. It was here, they did it. His stomach did flip after flip as reality started settling in. When his band’s mention in the nominees’ runthrough came on, goosebumps showed up all over his body and his breath hitched. Hanji couldn’t help but yell out a warhoop kind of yell and Erwin just gave a loud shout that seemed to drown within the audiences screams.

Now Levi was starting to tap his foot in nervousness, matching the beat Eren had already set.

“It’s finally settling in, huh?” Eren looked at Levi with fondness, bringing his lover’s hand to his mouth for a sweet kiss.

Levi just nodded in response. This was it.

The screens went blank, and the spotlights realigned on the host. All audience members were silent.

“And the winner...is….”

Everything seemed to go in slowmo. Levi’s grip tightened, Hanji reached over to squeeze Levi’s shoulder, and no breaths were released. Tension building with every second….Who was the winner??

“...’Broken Maria’!!!!!” 

Hanji was the first to jump out of her seat, screaming so loudly over the already cheering audience. Erwin stood up next hugging Hanji before she started sobbing into his shoulder. Levi turned to Eren as they slowly stood up together. Tears were already puddling in Eren’s eyes as he managed to croak out a ‘congratulations’ before embracing Levi in a big hug.

He did it. They did it, and he couldn’t believe it. His head was swirling in 100 directions and his heart was beating so fast.

Eventually he parted with Eren and walked on stage with Hanji and Erwin. He was then handed the mic from the host as Hanji grabbed the trophy.

“Wow, i honestly didn’t expect to win this. I don’t think anyone of us three did to tell you the truth. This is incredible and i give my thanks to all the fans who’ve supported us. We love you all so much.” The crowd erupted in fangirling screams, so piercingly loud Levi was sure he’d need a hearing aid by tomorrow. He simply chuckled a little since he was on live television. “I do need to call up someone on stage though. Eren? Get your cute ass up here. I couldn’t of done this without you.”

Eren’s heart stopped as his eyes locked onto Levi’s. Hesitantly he stood up and, with an embarrassed blush, made his way to the stage. He walked up the stairs and then walked to Levi’s side.

“Eren,” He turned to face the taller man. “Eren, I...I really, truly couldn’t of made it this far without you. So, thank you for that.” He smiled right at Eren, making him blush even more. “And, i quite frankly don’t want to try and make it the rest of the way without you.”

“Lev-”

Levi quickly searched his pocket for the small item before descending down on one knee. “So i was wondering if you wanted to stay with me, for the rest of our lives? Will you marry me?”

He handed the mic to Hanji and then opened up the small box, revealing a braided silver ring with one strand being embedded with small diamonds. Levi did like to make things more flashy afterall.

Eren couldn’t hear the squealing of Hanji or the screams of the audience, just his heartbeat. He looked at his boyfriend, now kneeling in front of him, his eyes not the usual stare but soft and vulnerable. He didn’t know if he could trust his voice anymore, he could barely breathe. But, he couldn’t leave Levi hanging there.

“Y-yes!” Tears were pouring out of his eyes when Levi slipped the ring onto his finger. He was on cloud 9. Never did he think that Levi would propose to him. Sure they were serious, but, he didn’t think Levi would share his ‘moment of glory’ with him.

Levi stood up quickly and placed his hands on either side of Eren’s face. He couldn’t help but let a tear slip down his own cheek. Eren leaned in first and when their lips met, screams from everyone filled the air. It was a quick but certainly the most meaningful kiss they’ve ever shared.

Once they pulled apart, they held hands and bowed with the rest of the band before returning to their seats.

The rest of the night was full of people congratulations for both the band’s win but also the engagement. Eren couldn’t help but have a smile plastered to his face for the whole time and needless to say, Levi wouldn’t stop holding Eren’s hand, constantly rubbing over the ring of his fiance with his thumb. 

-

Cameras were clicking as the first white limo reached the red carpet. Major news reporters were gathered at the edge of the barricades as they commented on each little detail. This was, after all, a major celebrity’s wedding.

A foot bearing a black studded high heel shoe stepped out of the limo; this foot belonged to none other than Hanji. Flashes from the cameras would nearly blind anyone but she was used to it all. Finally getting out of the limo, she posed slightly, showing off her red, one shouldered, knee length dress. It also had a deep V back, showcasing her many tattoos.

Coming out of the limo right behind Hanji was Erwin. Wearing a black suit and a red tie, he hooked his arm around Hanji’s as they made their way down the red carpet; they would be standing up for Levi.

A second limo drove up as the first couple went inside the building. The ear piercing screams never got quieter as a black haired girl came out of the limo in the same red dress, Mikasa. She was the stepsister of Eren and, as the media liked to put her as, was very overprotecting. She was hesitant to even let Eren date Levi but with much pleading and a very long ‘heart to heart’ conversation with Levi, she let it slide.

Escorting Mikasa down the red carpet was Armin, Eren’s best friend. He was clearly not used to having so many people look at him at once so more or less, Mikasa walked him down to the doors.

Everyone knew who was next. The screams quieted down, cameramen repositioned for the best angle of the upcoming person, reporters waited in anticipation to be the first to commentate. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath. And then the limo rolled in.

A bodyguard came to the door and opened it up, immediately everyone resumed their previous actions. A black dress shoe poked out of the opened car door and guards fixated their stance to keep fans from running over to the arriving person, Levi.

Dressed in a white tuxedo, black shirt, and his signature cravat, he stood up out of the car and fixed his collar before walking down the flashing red carpet to the building. He tried his best to not get nervous but reality set in as the large doors before him opened up. He was about to get married, to the man he’s loved for years, to the man who’s always been their for him no matter how big a fight they had, to the man who overcame his fear of the hate from the fans to be with him. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes started to water. No, no he can’t do this now, he has to at least keep it together until he’d see….he’d see Eren.

Walking in, a faint spotlight shown on him. Nothing too elaborate that would blind him, but just enough that all eyes would definitely be on him. It followed him down the aisle as he continued stepping towards the stage. Simple black chairs embellished with red ribbon were filled with close family and friends, all looking at him with happy smiles.

Levi met eyes with his bandmates standing on his side of the stage as they gave him encouraging smiles, Hanji added a thumbs up for good measure too. He couldn’t help but smile, but, when he went to go back to his usual face, he couldn’t get the smile to go away. It was just stuck on him. It wasn’t a big toothy grin, just...a small smirk almost. Levi’s heart was beating so fast, he was really going to get married.

When he reached the stairs to the stage in front of him (it was his idea to have a stage since he’d be most comfortable being on it) he gave a nervous, but knowing, nod towards Mikasa and Armin, standing on Eren’s side, before he took his place under the stage lights, illuminating him and his closest friends.

Eren felt the stop of the vehicle from inside and all his efforts to compose himself went away. He was so happy and excited and nervous and oh god is this really happening to him? He wanted to get out of the limo to see the man of his dreams stand before him but butterflies escaped from his stomach and flew into his head, making everything hazy and dizzy. The opening of the door filled his once quiet car with loud screams and it took him a moment to adjust to the constant flash of the cameras. He could do this.

With as much confidence as he could muster, he got out of the car and started the walk down the red carpet. Reporters were trying to call him to the side for an interview, like hell he would do that, he could barely think straight enough to walk steadily. Unconsciously he brought his right hand to play with the ring on his left, a habit he picked up when he got nervous. The coldness of the ring brought him comfort right away, it made him think of Levi and though he was put at ease by it, the ring reminded him of what the room in front of him would have in store for him.

He took a deep breath in before the doors opened for him, thankful that he’d be away from the media once he stepped foot inside. Eren’s breathing was erratic but his heart seemed stop right away as soon as his eyes locked with Levi’s.

Everyone rose to their feet at the sight of Eren and he willed his hands to stay by his sides. Slowly he took a step forward as the traditional wedding song played. Originally, Levi has been against using such a song but went along with it for Eren’s sake. He couldn’t miss an opportunity to have Eren smile.

Levi’s lock on Eren’s eyes was the only thing keeping the two sane, both were equally as nervous, one just hid it better than the other.

Eren made it the stairs safely but when he went to take his first step up, he stepped too low resulting in him tripping forward. Face now red as tomatoes, Eren awaited his faceplant into the steps before him...except, it never came. He fell into someone’s arms. He looked up to see Levi holding him and his breath caught in his throat when he saw a tear escape from Levi’s eyes.

“Y-you okay?” Levi whispered as he helped Eren stand back up.

Eren took his thumb to softly brush the stray tear away and then nodded to his soon-to-be husband.

“Ya...looks like i’m keeping it together better than you are.” Eren couldn’t help but laugh softly.

“We’ll see about that tonight.” Levi winked back as he pulled away from Eren, stepping back into place.

If Eren wasn’t already red, he was certainly now. He quickly stepped up on the stage and gave a small smile to Mikasa who was tilting her head, questioning if he was alright.

A small blonde girl came up between the couple and held a mic in her hands. Krista was her name, Levi knew her since she was his manager’s, Ymir’s, girlfriend. She’s done weddings before so it only seemed right to have her do his wedding as well.

“Family, friends, we are gathered here today to-”

She began speaking through her lines but Levi didn’t even comprehend what she was saying much. His heartbeat was drowning out any sound as he just looked in Eren’s big, turquoise eyes. Just a few more minutes and he’d be married to him. It was just, so surreal to him. He felt a hand grab his and Levi looked down to find that Eren had grabbed both of his hands. When Levi looked back up to those big eyes, he was greeted with a wide smile and tears slowly trickling down to his lips.

Eren just couldn’t hold it together anymore, there was no reason to anymore right? He grabbed Levi’s hand to both comfort himself and Levi. Eren was thanked with a small smile and he couldn’t even wait to be able to say he was married to this man before him.

When Krista was done speaking, Levi took a deep, shaky breath and started talking.

“Eren, I love you. I know i don’t say that enough but i promise that i will never stop loving you. Even when i die, i’ll still keep loving you, for forever and ever. I promise to always support you in everything you do, to always be by your side through whatever situation you’re in. Whether through stress, sadness, overjoyedness, and i know that’s not really a word but it’s my- our - wedding so i can say that, I’ll be there holding your hand. I promise to be the shoulder you need to cry on, to laugh with you at 2am and to encourage you when you leave your to-do list for the last minute as usual. I promise to do all these things starting today, for forever. I love you, Eren, and I will gladly take your hand in marriage.”

Levi never was one to be gushy but one small speech couldn’t hurt, right? Well, as he finished, there wasn’t a dry eye left in the building, Eren was a smiling, sobbing mess and Levi couldn’t help but shed a small tear or two himself.

How in the world was Eren supposed to speak now? After what Levi said, impossible. His mind was going a mile a minute as he fumbled around in his pocket looking for his speech he had written down. Levi had no problem memorizing and talking on stage, I mean, it was his job after all. But Eren, though capable of memorizing, knew he'd probably be too nervous so he took the precaution.

He looked up to meet Levi's gaze and reached across to grab his hand before he started reading from the crisp white paper.

“Levi, I...I really love you. But saying that doesn't even begin to describe how much I really do love you. The thought of marrying you today is just mind blowing to me...and I can't wait for it. You mean the world to me and I promise to never let that change. I promise to cherish each moment we're together. I promise to care for you, to support you in your job and in everything else you do. I even promise to try to keep things as clean as possible, even if that means washing the dishes 3 times in a row. I want to make you happy and I promise to try and do just that. Gosh, I love you, I love you, I love you. A life without you is a life not living and so, I, Eren, will gladly take your hand in marriage. B-because I wish to be by your side for the rest of my life."

He put the paper quickly back in his pocket and wiped away a stray tear. Eren couldn't help it when his voice cracked at the end. Tears were streaming down his face and he found Levi to be in the same state he was.

Krista turned to the both of them, motioning for them to pull out their rings.

Levi pulled one of his hands away to reach inside his pocket where he found the small object, Eren's wedding ring.

They both decided on simple silver rings, one that wouldn't take away from the beauty of Eren's engagement ring but would complement it. 

Levi took Eren's hand and aligned the ring to his finger.

"With this ring, I give you my whole heart. Please wear it and when you look at it, know that I love you and only you. Remember that you will never stand alone again because i'll always be with you.".

The ring was slipped on and with Levi's thoughts not being really focused, he leaned down and kissed the two silver rings on the shaky hand.

Krista nodded towards Eren in a way to say it was now his turn.

Eren brought the silver ring to Levi's slim fingers as he spoke.

"With this ring, I give you the entirety of my heart. Wear it and remember how much I love you and that you will never be alone again."

Eren slid the ring on Levi's finger and then held both of his lover's hands.

Only one more step stood before them now and being married. Krista place her hands on the shoulders of Levi and Eren before speaking.

"Now, by the power vested in me by the State, I pronounce you married! You may now kiss!"

Only Krista never got to really finish because Levi was already stepping forward to grasp onto his husband's face, leaning up to kiss him.

Everyone started clapping and Hanji went right to screaming and shouting in joy. The butterflies welled up in both of the men's stomachs flew away as their lips met in a chaste, but certainly long kiss. Eren had brought his hands up to hold Levi's cheeks as Levi's grasp slid down until he was wrapped around the taller man's neck. 

Eventually they pulled away and smiled widely at each other. Giving one last kiss to each other, they turned towards the crowd as Krista said a few words to pronounce them married!

With hands joined, and smiles wide as can be, Eren and Levi made their way down the stairs. All the guests stood up and cheered for them as they walked down the aisle giving pats on the back and high fives as they walked past.

Loud screams and flashing cameras greeted them as the doors were opened for them. Cameramen and fans started chanting “Kiss, kiss, kiss!” to which Eren turned to Levi with a questioning look.

“Well aren’t you going to kiss me?” Levi asked with an eyebrow raised, already starting to lean in.

Eren brought his unclasped hand to Levi’s face and kissed him softly and sweetly. Screams grew louder and Eren smiled softly on Levi’s lips.

The kiss broke with Eren pulling away first, much to Levi’s dismay, but soon returned to his happy demeanor as he walked down the red carpet quickly. Anticipating getting in the limo that awaited them, to get out of the ruckus and have some, much needed, private time with his new husband. The thought of that made his heart beat fast and he quickened his pace just a little bit.

With the car door already open and ready for them, Levi slid in with Eren following right behind. Dimmed, blue shaded lighting filled the car full of black leather seats and a small bar on one side. Music was playing in the background softly as the stretched limo began to drive away.

Eren didn’t have time to even say a word before Levi scooted over quickly and then straddled his hips. Levi placed his arms loosely on each of Eren’s shoulders before he leaned in.

“You look so hot in this.” Levi mumbled against Eren’s lips, slowly dragging a finger from his jaw line down to the knot of his tie. Eren couldn’t help but gasp before Levi grabbed the tie and used it to bring Eren’s mouth to his.

Eren brought his hands to the back of Levi’s head, tilting his head to deepen the kiss, he felt Levi begin to move his hips slightly to the beat, brushing over his growing erection.

Levi pulled away slightly to trail kisses all over the small area of tanned skin before him. He lightly sucked on one spot on Eren’s neck that resulted in the grip around his neck tightening. Leaning back, he admired the small mark he left, nothing that wouldn’t disappear by the time the reception started but enough to last the entirety of the car ride there.

He started to slowly grind his hips into Eren’s, matching the bass of the music. Eren could only bite his lips as he flung his head backwards in an attempt to suppress a moan.

“Eren,” Levi whispered in his ear, “look at me.”

Slowly, Eren brought his eyes to meet the ones already looking at him and when they met, Levi grinded down harder into his now straining erection. The piercing stare of Levi almost made him whimper if he hadn’t been biting his lip still.

“I want to hear you Eren, hear you call my name, screaming it.” Levi was now right in front of him, noses brushing. “If you need to bite your lip i can do that for you.” Eren gasped at a particularly rough thrust into him and Levi took the opportunity to grap the once bitten lip in between his teeth.

Eren was helplessly letting wanton moans escape his mouth. Levi had taken to sucking slightly on his lower lip before he let his tongue find Eren’s.

The kiss was almost ravenous like, both men hungry for each other, constantly trying to get closer to each other though they were always flush against one another. Hands roamed over the other as much as they could without messing up their clothes, though they couldn’t really care about it.

The two parted for a moment, breaths erratic as they leaned their foreheads together. Levi’s hips began to slow before he started talking.

“We...we should stop. There is no way in hell that i’m gonna fuck you in the back of limo on the day of our wedding.”

“Wha-?” Eren’s eyes were glazed over and you could clearly see the hard on he had. Not that Levi didn’t have one, it was just that the idea of having their first time since they’ve been married be in a car wasn’t very pleasant sounding. 

“Hey, Eren. I’m not going to-”

“Ya, ya that’s probably a good idea.” His breathing was still uneven as Levi placed soft kisses all over his face, each full of the love Levi had for him.

Once Eren had regained his composure, and his erection wasn’t straining as badly, he cupped one side of Levi’s face in his hand.

“God i love you so much.”

“And I the same” A loving smile appeared on both of their faces and then Levi slid off of Eren’s lap.

He reached over to the small bar and grabbed two champagne glasses.

“Care for a small celebratory glass?”

“Yes please.”

-

Photos were taken by the few cameramen allowed at the reception, drinks were passed out and dinner full of only the finest foods were served. Thanks were given and speeches were said. Laughs were emitted, mostly thanks to Hanji’s speech, and now it was time for the first dance.

A ballad played softly as Levi and Eren took to the floor hand in hand. Turning towards each other, Eren placed his hands at the small of Levi’s back as Levi held onto Eren’s shoulders. All eyes were on them but the only gaze felt by the two was coming from each other, it was like they created a whole nother dimension for themselves to live in. Their breath and heart beats synced up and they both sank into oblivion through each other’s eyes.

Neither knew how to dance, both tried to lead but they ended up settling for a swaying step-touch, it was easier that way. Levi leaned his head down to rest on Eren’s chest.

Words weren’t needed in this moment. Just the way they moved with each other was enough for the both of them. To be able to share such an intimate moment with each other was truly something special. 

The song ended and all the guests clapped softly, almost in a cautionate way as to not disturb the atmosphere created on the dance floor.

Taking one deep breath of his lover in, Levi pulled apart and together, made their way off of the dance floor. 

Hanji was the one to disrupt the serene feeling as she took the mic.

“Hellllloooo everyone! It’s time for the long awaited cake cutting!! So if y’all could clear the floor that’d be great, and make sure to guide your attention over here!”

She walked over to where Levi and Eren stood and then guided them to where the cake stood.

7 tiers tall, white fondant, black lace and sugar red roses, the cake was absolutely exquisite. Levi took the knife already laid out for him and Eren came up behind him and brought his arms around him as he overlapped his hands on Levi's.

Eren leaned down to whisper in Levi's ear, "Ready Levi?" Levi could feel Eren's smile against his ear and he couldn't help but smile as well.

"Of course brat." He could hear Eren snicker at the nickname that the both of them had become accustomed to.

Both of them aligned the knife above the cake before pressing down, creating a clean slice. With one more slice, they slid the piece of cake out and put it on a plate.

Eren broke off a small portion of the cake with his hand before picking it up.

“Oi, Eren. What are you doing? Where are the fork-” Levi was showing his clean freak nature as usual.

“You pick it up with your hands Levi. Come on.” He nodded towards the cake on the plate.

“And you’re going to feed me that? No w-” He was cut off by a piece of cake being smashed into his face and then thoroughly smeared all around his mouth, a little even got on his nose. Licking the frosting off his lips, he brought his gaze to Eren.

Everyone was dead quiet except for the few snickers Erwin and Hanji were giving, and the roaring laughter coming from Eren. Mikasa’s glare at Eren was one that could kill, she couldn’t believe what he’d just done. Even though she was sure she could take down Levi in 5 seconds, she wouldn’t dare smear food on his face.

Levi took a piece of the cake into his hands discreetly before he called to Eren, “Hey, Eren I think some cake got on you.”

“Huh?” Eren just looked at him dumbstruck. “No, nothing is-”

A huge wad of cake was smeared all over Eren’s face, Levi made sure all the skin on his face was covered.

More fits of laughter came from the crowd as Eren just chuckled softly at the ground.

“Ya know, Levi,”

“What brat?” A smirk graced his face beautifully.

“I was pretty sure i put cake on your lips but there’s none there?” Eren started walking over to Levi, who was now stepping backwards slowly.

“Don’t, you fucking dare, smash anymore cake-”

The anticipated smash of cake onto his face never came, instead, soft, very sweet lips connected with his. Well that was one way he didn’t think about. Levi gladly kissed back and then proceeded to lick Eren’s lips until they were free from cake.

They both pulled away while laughing softly before taking the napkins they were offered to rid their faces of the sweet food. Eren didn’t miss the chance to give Levi another kiss with the excuse of “I think you missed a spot.”

With both faces clean, for the most part, both men parted ways for a few moments to check in with the other guests. Hanji made sure to get the party up and going again and soon the whole dance floor was filled with people dancing to the loud music. Drinks were passed around along with slices of the cake before guests started to leave for home.

Once it was just mainly friends left, that’s when the real party started. With lights dimmed down and club like music playing, the innocence of the wedding went away. Hanji and Erwin tried to get Levi to sing a song which he immediately said no to...but Eren quickly changed that.

He pulled Levi away from Hanji, who was harassing him about singing, and brought him over to a less occupied area of the large dance floor. Grabbing Levi’s shoulders, he yanked him till he was flush against himself. Eren brought his head down to Levi’s ear and began whispering to him.

“Levi,” He said huskily. Levi could only stare hazily over his shoulder as a shudder went through Levi’s body. “Won’t you sing me a song?”

“I-i..”

“Come on Levi, for me?” Eren licked a line from Levi’s jaw to ear before blowing cool air on it.

Levi pulled away from the grasp and just shook his head, “You’re lucky I love you.”

“And I love you.” Eren added with a big smile.

Levi walked over to Hanji who enthusiastically gave him the mic before he started singing some of Eren’s favorite songs. Erwin and Hanji backed him up and it felt just like as if he was on stage for one of their concerts. Spotlights shown on him making his eyes glisten. Everybody was singing and dancing along and it all made his heart race with excitement. With cheeks flushed, he joined Eren back on the floor.

Loud music filled the air once again and Eren started dancing with Levi, his hands placed loosely on the shorter man’s waist. As the song continued on, he slid his hands up Levi’s chest and grabbed onto the cravat, pulled Levi in for a brief kiss, leaving the both of them excited for what tonight would hold.

Levi rose up slightly to lean his forehead on Eren’s.

“How would you like to get out of here?” 

Eren looked up at Levi who just gave a seductive wink in return.

“Let me quickly say goodbye.” Levi made sure to slap his butt as he walked away.

The couple quickly said bye to their closest friends before they sneakily made their way out of the building and into the limo awaiting them in the back., luckily not encountering any crazed fans or paparazzi. Afterall, Levi was part of a very famous band and a quick unannounced exit seemed like the best way to go.

Once they were situated in the limo, Eren turned to Levi with a small smile.

“What’s got you so happy?” Levi laughed, fully aware of what the answer would be.

Eren laced his hands with Levi’s before continuing, “I’m so happy i got to be the one to marry you.”

Levi brought up his laced hand to kiss the ring on Eren’s finger before tilting his head into the crook of his neck. Bringing his other hand across his husband’s body for a hug, he smoothly brought one leg over Eren’s legs until he was sitting in his lap. Not necessarily in a seductive way, but simply in a way to bring their body’s closer together, breathing in each other’s scent as Levi played with the soft strands of hair belonging to the man under him.

“I guess you could say i’m pretty happy about being married to you too.” Both leaned in and connected their lips together, basking in the reality it was of being married to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So there will be a part 3 to this covering what happens on the car ride home and in the hotel *wink wink*  
> Hope you liked it ^.^


End file.
